


Hidden Talent

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hidden Talents, M/M, Vacations, post-football life, retired life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: But if you think that only Lex had the gift, you thought wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> I made this stand-alone fic as reference for the next chapter of my other fic "Not This Time".
> 
> Khalehla, I do hope I'm not abusing you by using your twins again and just like the others, I do hope you will enjoy this.

You know what people say, like father, like son. It was no question for Niklas and Alexei, being born in a family where football was life, passion, and career, so as these two follow. But it does not mean “that’s it”. Bernd and Marc actually gave freedom for their twins to choose what they wanted, doing it in their own subtle ways. For example, Alexei’s love of photography, which only started when he had a quarrel with his “bossy” older twin brother and looked for a way to divert interrogation from their father. (See reference linked in the notes. =D). Through that, the fathers discovered that their son was a natural in the camera and has an eye to get the very right moment. Even with that, envy never developed in Nik. In fact, he enjoyed being a “model” for his brother, aside for their fathers of course.

But if you think that only Lex had the gift, you thought wrong.

Nik is a different case. And how it started, well, it all began when the Ter Stegen Leno family went for a vacation in Ibiza to attend Rafinha Alcanatara’s birthday. The said person was a footballer as well and Marc’s club teammate when he was still playing for Barcelona (which according to their Barca teammates such as Neymar, they were more than teammates, or even friends).

Anyway, Rafa’s birthday was just a simple one. The only ones who were there at that birthday vacation aside from the Ter Stegen Lenos were Neymar and his son Davi, the Alcantara’s, which include Rafa’s dad, mom, and siblings. One of those siblings is Thiago, who also brought his family with him. They rented a house in front of the beach and were far from the public eye.

It was a sunny afternoon. Davi was playing with Thiago’s kids while Alexei takes photos of them and some sceneries that he can see. Niklas, alone on the other hand, preferred to stay on the shade of their beach umbrella while lying down on the lounging seat playing Piano Tiles on his iPad. A few moments later he got bored and just set aside the gadget. And tried to close his eyes to sleep until he heard something…strumming of a guitar.

He rose up and saw that beside him, on the other lounging seat was his Uncle Rafa, humming and playing some tune (which Niklas thinks is something Brazilian) on his acoustic guitar. As the former Barca midfielder play on, Niklas was mesmerized and as he observes, he noticed that his Uncle Rafa was feeling it and suddenly started to sing…

_Ah, por que estou tão sozinho?_

_Ah, por que tudo é tão triste?_

_Ah, a beleza que existe_

_A beleza que não é só minha,_

_Que também passa sozinha…_

“What are you babbling about Uncle Rafa?” Niklas asked and the footballer in question stopped playing.

“Oh! Nik! I thought you left?” Rafa said.

Niklas shook his head, “No. I really like what you played and sang just now but I don’t understand a thing you said.” Niklas said.

Rafa smiled at the kid while rubbing his nape. “Well, it was a very known Brazilian song. Very suitable for beaches like this.”

“What is its title, Uncle Rafa?” Niklas asked.

“A Garota de Ipanema. Or in English, the Girl From Ipanema.”

“Oh.” Niklas was amazed. “But I thought that song is sang in English” Niklas added.

“Well, it was translated to English. But the original song was in Portuguese, which I sang just now.” Rafa replied. “You know something about music.” Rafinha commends.

“Just a little.” Niklas replied.

“Do you sing?”

“Just a little too.”

“Do you know how to play any instruments?” Rafa asked and Niklas pouted and shook his head.

“Do you want to try playing a guitar?” Rafa asks again and Niklas eyes widened with excitement and nodded.

Rafinha transferred beside Niklas on the seat and let him hold the guitar. It was difficult for Nik at first since the instrument was a bit big for him. Rafinha then started to teach him how to place the guitar correctly in the body, then teaching the chords and basic strumming.

\---

In their whole stay in Ibiza, Nik spent most of his time with Rafinha, learning, practicing and playing the guitar.

“I’ve never seen Nik that happy like now.” Bernd comments as he and Marc watches their son with Rafinha by the balcony of their rented house.

“Yeah me too. Well, it’s a new experience for him.” Marc adds.

“And well, Rafinha Alcantara’s strategy might be working. Getting close to our son so that he could get close to you.” Bernd teased.

“There you go again with the double meanings. You clearly know we’ve settled this. Rafa and I are friends.” Marc said firmly.

“Oh really. Because the way you mingle with each other and what Neymar say is otherwise.” Bernd replies.

“Oh, so you believe in Neymar more rather than me.” Marc says smugly.

“No. I’m just stating what I just know.” Bernd defends.

“Well, this is the only thing you have to know, we’ve been through a lot until we reach this point, and you’re the only one. Nothing else.” Marc confesses and Bernd blushes.

“Swooning me over huh.” Bernd says and steals a kiss in the cheek to Marc.

\---

They arrived at Barcelona after a fun filled vacation in Ibiza. Since Neymar’s son and the Germans still have a day before returning to Brazil and Germany, they decided to roam around the Catalan city. They went to many famous sites, such as the Sagrada Familia, Park Guell, and other Antonio Gaudi masterpieces and structures where Alexei had fun taking pictures and last was the Camp Nou, FC Barcelona’s fortress, and Marc’s second home. The twins were mesmerized when they stepped in the pitch, which was almost two times bigger than Borussia Park and BayArena. And as they roam around, their father and his Brazilian friends tell them stories of their experiences in the place.

The Ter Stegen Leno’s were staying at Rafinha’s house on their final day in Spain. When they settled themselves after dinner, Rafinha called Niklas.

“Follow me Nik. I’m gonna show you something.”

Rafinha and Niklas reached a part of the house where there is a big double door. Rafa opened it and Niklas was wide eyed and mouth open when the Brazilian turned on the lights.

The room is foamed on the wall and contained four big speakers, amplifiers and array of different guitars, and players, from vinyl to iPad, and a collection of songs as well in different generations of media storages, like vinyl records, cassette tapes and CDs.

Rafa just laughs softly at the reaction of the kid and gestured to Niklas to sit down. He pulled one of his guitars and showed it to Nik. He taught him the different types of guitars, from lead, rhythm, acoustic, and bass and how it is played. He even has a ukulele and played with it as well.

Niklas was so overwhelmed. He had his chance of trying every guitar his father’s friend has, playing and singing at the same time together with Rafinha. And after that experience, he told both his fathers during breakfast, who are very fond of their son.

At the airport, they were about to board when Rafinha surprised Nik for the last time.

“This is for you Nik. I’ve seen that you really like playing guitar. You really had a potential. Take care of it okay?” Rafinha said as he handed over a closed hard-cased guitar bag. When the kid opened, it was an acoustic guitar, much smaller than his Uncle Rafa’s. Very happy with what he got, he hugged the Brazilian tightly and said his thank you.

\---

Niklas faithfully learned to play the guitar, mostly by watching Youtube tutorials or by conversing sometimes with his Uncle Rafa. Bernd and Marc also showed their support for him. Buying him strings and picks for Niklas to use.

The most special of this support is when Niklas was chosen by their class for a talent competition, where he played his guitar and sang.

And he won.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACTS (especially for Khalehla)
> 
> 1\. Aside from football, Rafinha loves music. And for real, he has a collection of guitars (usually electric lead and rhythmic guitars, all from Fender) and plays them on his free time. (Check his Instagram).
> 
> 2\. The Girl From Ipanema is known as the second most recorded song in history (after The Beatles' Yesterday) and is originally sung in Portuguese (a part of the lyrics above). Written and arrange by Tom Jobim, one of the fathers of Bossa Nova, it was later translated to English and was sung by many singers, most famous of them all is Frank Sinatra. This song is the epitome of Cariocan/Brazilian Jazz and Bossa Nova. During the Opening Ceremony of the 2016 Summer (Rio) Olympics, the song was played by Tom Jobim's son, singing along with him was the Brazilian crowd, while Gisele Bündchen made her longest runway walk across the Maracana.
> 
> Anyhow, kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
